危険な関係
by jendaiyu
Summary: COMPLETED [AU] [MULTICHAPTERED] Kali ini pun, Kagura tidak ingin menghindarinya. Seburuk apa pun Okita Sougo, Kagura akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta /OKIKAGU/ MATURE/ Title: Kiken na Kankei (Dangerous Relationship)
1. Letter S

Sudah empatpuluh menit berlalu semenjak Kagura naik taksi meninggalkan apartemennya di Fujisawa, prefektur Kanagawa. Kini dia hampir sampai di Bandar Udara Internasional Tokyo. Kagura memandang keluar jendela, _smartphone_ berada di pangkuannya, berbunyi daritadi, memberi tanda jika banyak pesan yang masuk. Namun Kagura bahkan tidak ingin meliriknya. Radio di taksi itu memperdengarkan Romance karya Yuhki Kuramoto setelah sebelumnya memutar She Loves You yang dinyanyikan The Beatles. _Mood_ yang digambarkan terlalu bertolakbelakang meski dua-duanya bertema sama, romantis. Kagura merasa musik karya Kuramoto-lah sebenarnya lebih sesuai dengan malam hari yang pekat dan sendu itu.

Kagura membayar ongkos taksi ketika pengemudinya memberhentikan mobil, mengambil tas Mansur Gavriel-nya dan keluar dari mobil berwarna hijau itu. Kagura mengenakan kemeja merah anggur yang dilapisi jaket denim dan celana jins biru ketat. Selain tas Gavriel, Kagura juga membawa tas _gym_ hitam berukuran kecil. Bawaannya sangat sedikit untuk ukuran seseorang yang hendak ke luar negeri dalam waktu yang lama. Tetapi, Kagura memang menginginkannya, dia tidak butuh barang-barang bekas pakai itu, dia perlu mengulang kehidupannya dari awal. Kehidupan barunya, baru akan dimulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

 **Sorachi Hideaki** 空知英秋 is the original author of the _Gintama (_ 銀魂)manga, I definitely don't own anything.

 **.**

.

危険な関係

 _Kiken na Kankei_

 _(Dangerous Relationship)_

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Resor Andave Tubkaek yang berada di Pulau Krabi, Thailand; memang memukau seperti yang ada di katalog. Kagura melepaskan kacamata hitam bulatnya untuk mengagumi bagian depan penginapan bintang lima itu. Dua patung gajah besar yang tingginya dua kali lipat manusia dewasa adalah yang pertama ditemui para pengunjung. Di sekitar resor itu tumbuh pohon-pohon palem, khas negara beriklim tropis. Seorang pelayan wanita yang masih muda menyambutnya, memberi salam dalam bahasa Thailand. Kagura hanya tersenyum karena tidak tahu kata-kata balasannya, tetapi dia paham kalau pelayan itu bertugas untuk mengantarnya ke kamar. Kagura tidak perlu pelayan lain untuk membantunya membawakan barang, mengingat dia hanya membawa dua tas berukuran sedang yang ringan.

Resor itu menawarkan banyak pemandangan yang tidak bisa dia lihat di Jepang. Hiasan yang ada di sana rata-rata bergambar gajah, bentuk bangunannya dibuat mirip dengan kuil yang menimbulkan kesan religius yang kuat. Bangunan di sana juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau mereka sudah terpengaruh dengan kebudayaan barat. Kagura merasa beruntung karena dia sampai di resor itu pagi hari sehingga bisa menghirup udara pagi dan menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan.

Kagura sampai di kamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi nyaman dan tampak hangat. Atap, dinding, lantai, dan sudut-sudut temboknya dilapisi dengan kayu. Di setiap sudut ruangan dihiasi dengan perabot khas Thailand berkualitas tinggi. Terdapat ranjang berukuran _queen_ di tengah ruangan, TV flat 32 inci, dan meja rias berbahan kayu. Kagura mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa Inggris, si pelayan juga menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris, lalu meninggalkan Kagura. Setelah perjalanan panjang Kagura butuh mandi, tetapi nyatanya dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk. Pelan-pelan matanya terpejam, sebelum benar-benar terlelap dia berharap agar _orang itu_ tidak muncul dalam mimpinya kali ini.

Akhir-akhir ini dalam tidurnya, entah bagaimana Kagura masih dapat berpikir. Justru dalam kondisi itu dia berpikiran lebih keras daripada biasanya, alam bawah sadarnya mampu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia pikirkan ketika dia tersadar. Memikirkan seseorang yang menjadi obsesinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Kali ini dalam kondisi setengah tertidur, Kagura memikirkan apartemen yang dia tinggalkan untuk selamanya. Semenjak meninggalkannya tadi malam, Kagura berniat untuk tidak pernah lagi kembali ke sana. Sepulang dari liburan ini dia akan ke Saga, Kyushu. Untuk sementara tinggal bersama teman kuliahnya, bekerja paruh waktu, lalu memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Masih setengah sadar, Kagura mengelus sprei lembut ranjang hotel yang membuatnya teringat pada ranjang sempit yang berada di sudut apartemennya. Tempat yang sama dimana Kagura menangis meraung-raung dalam beberapa hari sekaligus tempat Kagura pertama kali bermain cinta dengan orang itu. Kepalanya mulai sakit, kamarnya serasa berputar. Kepingan ingatan akan _orang itu_ kembali menyerbu otaknya.

Meski lagi-lagi terbangun dengan tubuh lelah, besoknya Kagura langsung mengunjungi pantai Tub Kaek yang sepi sebagai destinasi pertama liburannya. Biasanya para turis yang datang ke Thailand, atau khususnya pulau Krabi; tidak memilih pantai Tub Kaek untuk dikunjungi. Ada pantai Railay atau Tham Phra Nang yang lebih populer. Sebelumnya Kagura memang sudah mencari tahu banyak informasi tempat berlibur di Krabi melalui internet, dan Kagura mencari pantai yang paling sepi. Dia butuh ketenangan untuk berpikir, bukannya hingar bingar supaya melupakan masalahnya. Kagura selalu tahu kalau dirinya bukan jenis orang yang suka lari dari masalah.

Kagura sampai di pantai jam lima pagi, resor tempatnya menginap hanya berjarak sekitar lima ratus meter, hingga untuk mencapainya hanya butuh berjalan kaki sekitar empat atau lima menit. Dia mengenakan setelan baju _training_ berwarna kelabu berlogo Nike di bagian dada kanan dan sepatu kets merah muda, rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai berkibar lemah tertiup angin.

Pantai Tub Kaek tidak seperti kebanyakan pantai di Thailand yang umumnya mempunyai pemandangan alam eksotis, tidak ada dinding batu raksasa di sekitarnya atau bebatuan berbentuk unik di tengah lautan. Tub Kaek hanya pantai sederhana dengan pasir putih bersih dan air laut yang atas pantainya diselimuti warna hijau tua, dimana hutan alam terjatuh langsung dari lereng bukit dan di atas pasir. Menyediakan banyak warna yang dalam dan sendu, banyak resor di sekitar sana memerlukan beberapa payung pantai, membantu melestarikan tampilan alami pantai. Pantai itu dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tua yang menutupi warna-warni restoran, tempat tidur pijat dan area restoran tidak dapat dilihat dari kapal yang berlayar di laut, resor-resor juga hampir tidak terlihat di antara rimbunan pepohonan. Suasana keseluruhan Tub Kaek misterius, alami dan tenang.

Pagi hari memang waktu yang terbaik untuk berjalan-jalan di bawah matahari, Kagura menyukai pantai, tapi hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Dia tidak suka menghabiskan waktu seharian di bawah matahari terik dan berjemur, juga bukan pengagum suasana di siang hari atau berniat menjadikan kulitnya coklat. Lalu untuk merasakan pasir lembut yang tetap hangat meski udara pagi dingin, Kagura melepaskan sepatu dan menaruhnya di atas pasir. Lalu berjalan menyusuri tepi laut, sesekali kakinya menyentuh air laut yang dingin. Pantai masih sangat sepi di jam segitu, hanya ada dua atau tiga orang yang berlari pagi. Sesuai harapannya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar limabelas menit, Kagura perlahan-lahan melangkah ke arah lautan, dia berhenti ketika air mencapai betis. Matanya memicing memandangi kemegahan lautan yang membentang di hadapannya, di kejauhan terdapat bukit-bukit karang berwarna hitam. Dia kemudian memandangi langit yang berangsur-angsur berubah cerah, Kagura hendak berjalan lebih jauh lagi ketika tiba-tiba dia merasa ada tangan kuat mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur ke air. Sebagian besar wajahnya yang jatuh duluan tenggelam di air laut, dia tersedak air laut ketika mencoba berteriak. Tangan itu kuat bagai sebongkah batu, menahan kepalanya ketika Kagura berusaha bangkit berdiri. Kagura meronta berusaha melepaskan diri, tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang melakukan hal ini padanya di tempat asing dan apa alasannya.

Setelah akhirnya Kagura berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan cepat menepis keras lengan orang itu. Lalu menyeka wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, terbatuk-batuk karena terminum air laut dan pasir sebelum kemudian menatap orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Orang itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Ekspresinya sedatar hamparan pasir. Kagura menyebut namanya dalam hati, Okita Sougo.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kagura.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya." jawab Sougo tetap datar.

Kagura menyingkirkan rambut basah yang turun mengenai matanya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya di air laut, mencoba berlalu. Tetapi Sougo mencengkeram keras lengannya. Kagura bahkan dapat merasakan kuku-kuku Sougo menancap di kulitnya yang terlapisi baju _training_.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" desis Sougo, cengkeramannya semakin kuat hingga Kagura merintih.

"Berlibur tentu saja," jawab Kagura dingin, "Kau menuduhku mengikutimu?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Aneh. Padahal kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang."

Kagura mengepalkan tangan kirinya, kemudian meninju wajah Sougo dengan sekuat tenaga, cengkeraman pria itu terlepas. Pipi Sougo membiru, dia menatap Kagura tanpa mengubah ekspresi. Sesuatu yang dibenci Kagura, dia sulit memahami apa yang Sougo rasakan meski dia bisa menebak-nebak apa yang pria itu pikirkan.

Tangan dingin Sougo lalu menyentuh rambut panjang Kagura yang basah, mendorong belakang tengkuk Kagura, merapatkan tubuh wanita itu padanya. Tubuh mereka mendekat, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sougo memperdalam ciumannya. Kekeraskepalaan Kagura melumer, dia berhenti meronta. Kagura dapat merasakan rasa asin dan butiran kasar pasir dari mulutnya sendiri. Rambutnya yang basah dan lengket menempel di pipinya. Kagura mendorong keras Sougo, memisahkan ciuman mereka. Bagian dada kaus putih Sougo menjadi sedikit basah karena menempel pada tubuh Kagura.

"Ya ampun, harusnya aku tidak melakukan ini... Tapi ternyata menahan diri itu sulit." keluh Sougo, nada bicara dan ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Kau di sini bersama _mereka_ 'kan?" tanya Kagura, melirik sekeliling seolah dirinya sedang diintai.

"Tidak. Ada pekerjaan di sini."

Ada kelegaan dalam hati Kagura, yang membuatnya jijik pada dirinya sendiri."Baiklah, anggap saja pertemuan kita ini tidak pernah ada, _bye_."

"Jadi benar kau menghindariku?" tanya Sougo, nada bicaranya agak merendahkan.

"Ya semacam itu, aku sudah membuat keputusan." bilang Kagura tanpa menatap Sougo.

Sougo menghela napas maklum, "Baiklah."

Hati Kagura mencelos ketika dia melangkah melewati Sougo. Tidak bisa tidak merasa kecewa ketika pria itu tidak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi atau menahannya. Dia berbalik untuk mengamatinya sebentar, penuh harap. Melihat Sougo yang menatap jauh ke bagian barat lautan, kekecewaan juga terlihat di mata pria itu jika Kagura tidak salah lihat. Tentu saja bukan hal ini yang Kagura inginkan, tetapi jika dia berbalik kembali pada Sougo, dia akan kembali melakukan kesalahan, dia akan kembali merasa bahagia sampai membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Kagura." Sougo hanya bergumam, tapi Kagura dapat mendengar karena Kagura memang berharap Sougo memanggilnya."Kalau mau menyelesaikan sesuatu, kau harus menuntaskannya."

Kagura menatap lekat-lekat wajah pria yang sudah membuat dirinya repot beberapa waktu belakangan. Pria berkulit pucat itu tampak berkilauan dan menenangkan seperti biasa, penampilan yang bertolakbelakang dengan lidahnya yang tajam dan sikapnya yang kasar bahkan sadis. Matanya yang besar kekanakan tetap tidak menunjukkan emosi."Hei. Biasanya kau suka membolos bekerja 'kan? Lebih baik kau temani aku berlibur. Hanya sampai liburan di sini selesai. Aku janji."

Sougo menyeringai sambil mengamati wanita di hadapannya yang berjalan mendekat, Kagura menarik lengan Sougo, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pria itu sebentar, lalu membalas menyeringai memamerkan giginya.

"Jangan bicara seolah hanya kau yang menginginkannya." kata Sougo, mendekap Kagura.

.

.

Dalam waktu empat hari, Kagura dan Sougo mengunjungi berbagai tempat seperti Emerald Pook, kuil Wat Tham Sua, pemandian air panas Klong Thom, gunung Kao Khanab Nam,dan pusat kota Krabi. Mereka juga memasuki restoran secara acak tanpa mempertimbangkan kepopuleran restoran atau kualitas hidangan. Seperti membeli karcis lotre, kadang bisa beruntung dan kadang tidak. Namun Kagura tidak pernah pilih-pilih makanan, seburuk apapun rasanya dia tetap akan makan seolah hari esok tidak akan pernah datang. Sementara Sougo selalu memakan makanannya dengan sedikit-sedikit, seksama, seolah-olah sedang mengira-ngira takaran bumbu yang digunakan juru masak. Jika rasanya buruk, Sougo akan berhenti makan setelah suapan pertama.

"Itulah kenapa kau cuma terdiri dari tulang dan kulit." Kagura sering berkomentar demikian. Tentu saja dia hanya bergurau, tubuh Sougo cukup berisi meski perawakannya langsing.

Okita Sougo punya penampilan yang mempesona. Bukan tipe favorit Kagura, selama ini Kagura hanya berkencan dengan pria sederhana dan berpenampilan membosankan, jenis yang mudah dilupakan sekali pun setiap hari bertemu. Okita Sougo sama sekali jauh dari itu, dia adalah jenis laki-laki yang jadi pilihan pertama gadis-gadis di kencan buta. Dia berkilauan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sosoknya akan mudah ditemukan di tengah keramaian. Meski dia sendiri tidak menyadari, dia juga mahir membuat wanita bertekuklutut tanpa perlu berusaha menggombal. Kagura benci padanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi perjalanan selama satu jam dari Hachioji ke Fujisawa mengubah perasaannya.

Mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu di tangga apartemen mantan pacar Kagura. Hari itu Kagura membawa barang-barangnya keluar dari apartemen pacarnya setelah hubungan mereka berakhir, dengan tertatih-tatih berusaha menuruni tangga bersama koper besarnya. Apartemen pacarnya berada di lantai enam, akan makan cukup banyak tenaga untuk bisa sampai ke bawah. Okita Sougo kemudian muncul di belakangnya tanpa Kagura sadari, pria itu mengenakan jas wool Lanvin abu-abu yang melapisi kaus _turtleneck_ berbahan katun hitam dan celana linen hitam, wangi parfum yang mencolok memenuhi indra penciuman Kagura ketika Sougo berjalan santai menuruni tangga dan melewatinya. Dia kemudian berdiri beberapa tangga di bawah Kagura yang sedang kesusahan. Pria itu mendongak, mengamati Kagura dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Diusir pacarmu?" tanya Sougo, bibirnya ditarik sedikit seolah menahan tawa.

 _Apa-apaan orang tidak sopan ini?_ Gerutu Kagura dalam hati.

"Tapi sepertinya orang bodoh yang mau mengencani orang sepertimu." tambahnya, makin kurang ajar. Kagura ingin sekali melayangkan tinju ke wajah pria itu, tetapi dia kerepotan membawa barang sehingga tidak memungkinkan.

Kagura memang paham maksud perkataan pria itu meski pada lazimnya seseorang tidak akan berkomentar sekejam itu pada orang yang baru ditemui. Penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dikatakan bagus, sudah beberapa hari terakhir Kagura bertengkar dengan pacarnya sampai membuat dirinya depresi dan tak punya waktu untuk merawat diri. Kagura meninggalkan apartemen dengan mengenakan kaus merah kebesaran yang didapatkannya dari acara kampus sekitar empat tahun lalu, jaket _baseball_ kuning kusam yang tidak serasi dengan warna kausnya, rok panjang usang dan sandal jepit pantai dari toko seratus yen. Rambutnya diikat kuda acak-acakkan, kacamata tebal besar berbingkai hitam melorot di batang hidungnya.

Pacar Kagura memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah lagi keluar rumah. Pecundang itu tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah lulus kuliah, bertahun-tahun menganggur dan menghabiskan waktunya di kamar untuk bermain _game_ dan mengoleksi majalah porno, katanya dia mungkin tidak punya bakat untuk menjadi bagian dari masyarakat. Tentu saja Kagura marah dan karena itulah mereka berpisah.

"Selain jelek ternyata kau suka pakai kekerasan." Sougo tertawa, pria itu sepertinya berusia awal 30-an tapi perilakunya lebih kekanakan daripada bocah SMP.

"Diamlah!"

Sougo tersenyum meledek lagi, kemudian mempercepat langkah saat mereka berdua hampir sampai di lantai dasar. Kagura yang belum puas karena belum menghajar pria itu mencoba mengejarnya, tetapi berlari kecil menuruni tangga sambil mendorong koper besar tidak mudah. Kagura memekik saat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Koper besarnya terlepas dari tangannya, meluncur duluan menuruni tangga, lalu tergeletak di lantai. Kagura sendiri terpeleset, lalu jatuh dalam posisi duduk, dia mendesis sambil mengelus pinggangnya. Sougo yang sudah berjalan agak jauh di depan menengok sebentar ke belakang, mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Kagura meringis.

"Aduh, sepertinya aku terkilir… Ini gara-gara kau, pria sadis…." Kagura mengeluh ketika berusaha berdiri.

Sougo tertawa dibuat-buat, "Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya basa-basi, tetapi tetap berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Meski menolongku kau tidak layak mendapat ucapan terimakasih!" kata Kagura sambil berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari gedung. Kegelapan malam langsung menyambut mereka, hanya cahaya lampu jalanan lemah yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan. Sougo yang berjalan di depannya, mendekati mobil sedan hitam mengilap yang terparkir tidak jauh dari apartemen.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah menduga kau bakal tidak tahu sopan santun makanya aku memutuskan untuk menonton saja." Sougo bilang sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hei, tunggu! Antar aku ke apartemen baruku." pinta Kagura meski nada bicaranya lebih mirip memerintah.

"Hah?" Sougo menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau sudah membuatku harus ganti rugi dengan memberikan makan malam dan mengantarku ke apartemen baruku di Fujisawa."

Sougo memicingkan matanya, "Baru putus dari pacarmu kau sudah bisa menggoda pria lain, ya. Dasar jalang."

Kagura menarik pintu mobil Sougo ketika pria itu sudah duduk di kursi kemudi dan hendak menutup pintu."Kalau mau menggoda orang aku juga pilih-pilih!"

"Yah, tidak semua orang punya selera bagus."

"Kenapa kau sangat percaya diri?"

"Karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak percaya diri."

"Dasar menyebalkan. Cepat bawa aku pulang!"Kagura membuka paksa pintu mobil Sougo.

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

Meski begitu akhirnya Sougo mengantar Kagura ke Fujisawa. Seumur hidup Sougo tidak pernah tertarik menjadi orang yang murah hati, tapi rasanya membiarkan wanita patah hati yang terkilir melakukan perjalanan sendirian dari Hachioji ke Fujisawa malam-malam rasanya agak keterlaluan. Maka itu dia membiarkan Kagura masuk ke mobil Acura RLX hitamnya dan menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Keheningan menyelimuti dalam mobil sampai lima menit pertama. Kagura sangat tidak suka suasana canggung, maka dia membuka pembicaraan. "Aku heran bagaimana orang yang kelihatannya tinggal di Roppongi sepertimu bisa mampir ke apartemen butut tadi. Pacarmu tinggal di sana?"

"Aku menemui penulis." Sougo menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Kau editor?"

"Lebih baik, kepala editor."

Kagura mengangguk seolah mengerti. Dia sendiri jarang baca buku, jadi sepertinya pembicaraan dengan topik ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu kalau aku berpisah dengan pacarku?" tanya Kagura dengan nada menuntut.

"Kebetulan ruangan penulis yang kutemui dan ruanganmu bersebelahan, sudah seminggu ini aku bolak-balik ke apartemen itu. Aku bisa mendengar banyak suara dari sana. Kalian sangat berisik. Kautahu, termasuk ketika kalian sedang _berdamai_." jelas Sougo, Kagura bahkan dapat melihat senyum meledeknya di kegelapan. Wajah Kagura memerah, tangannya yang kurus meninju bahu Sougo.

"Kalau kau macam-macam akan kuturunkan di jalan." ancam Sougo.

"Dasar mesum! Kau itu yang macam-macam dengan _lady_ sepertiku!"

"Ya, terserah. Tapi kedengarannya pacarmu itu payah." komentar Sougo sembari membelokkan setir.

"M-maksudmu?"

Sougo menghela napas berat, "Duh, masa aku harus menjelaskannya lagi? Kau ini apa? Anak SD?"

Kagura diam sebentar. "Aku baru berkencan dua kali seumur hidup. Mana paham hal begituan."

"Dan dua-duanya payah?" Sougo melirik Kagura, melihatnya mengangkat bahu dengan pasrah.

"Bisa dibilang aku tidak beruntung dalam urusan percintaan. Padahal aku begini manis..." kata Kagura, memajukan bibirnya.

Sougo diam sebentar, menghela napas. Matanya terfokus pada jalanan yang sepi dan gelap. "Kupikir masalahnya bukan di situ, bodoh. Sesuatu seperti 'keberuntungan' cuma bualan dukun-dukun supaya dapat uang. Kau yang harus menaikkan standar dirimu."

"Hah?" Kagura mengeluarkan suara keras.

"Kau harus membuat dirimu berharga tentu saja. Kebanyakan bergaul dengan pecundang bisa membuatmu ikut jadi pecundang."

"Tidak ada pilihan. Aku bukan orang yang lahir dengan sendok emas di mulut sepertimu." kata Kagura, kemarahan terdengar jelas pada nada bicaranya.

Sougo mendengus. "Oh ya? Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tetap akan berhasil meski tidak hidup dalam kemudahan."

"Wow, hebat sekali." puji Kagura sarkastik.

"Aku bahkan bisa membuat gembel sepertimu menjadi _lady_ sungguhan." kata Sougo, nada bicaranya menantang.

Jeda singkat menyela adu mulut itu, Kagura memperhatikan Sougo lekat-lekat, menelan ludah. Pertengkaran mereka membuatnya tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah hampir sampai di depan apartemen barunya. Sougo menghentikan mobil, lalu menatap wajah Kagura yang segera mengalihkan matanya agar mereka berdua tidak saling bertemu pandang. Tapi Sougo justru mengangkat dagu Kagura hingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, Kagura menahan napas.

"Tapi maaf saja. Aku bukan Christian Grey yang suka memberikan hidup mudah pada wanita. Kau akan mendapatkan status barumu dengan tanganmu sendiri." Sougo bilang, suaranya dalam dan rendah.

Kagura masih tidak memahami maksud perkataan pria yang baru ditemuinya itu, tetapi dia bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi padanya, dia menepis tangan Sougo.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau berminat. Tentu saja kau harus membayarku setelah kau berhasil." kata Sougo lagi, dia mengeluarkan kartu nama dari saku jasnya, memberikannya pada Kagura.

Kagura mengamati ekspresi percaya diri Sougo, lalu mengambil kartu nama itu dengan hati-hati. Kemudian Kagura turun dari mobil, mengambil koper besarnya di bagasi.

"Kau punya nama?" tanya Sougo setelah dia menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

 _Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, yang benar itu 'siapa namamu?' 'kan?_ Kagura bilang dalam hati, tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari bibirnya membentuk seringai,"Akan kuberitahu lain kali."

.

.

Setelah pertemuan pertama yang terjadi secara kebetulan itu, Kagura memutuskan untuk menghubungi kembali Sougo dan memintanya bertemu. Kagura sebetulnya ragu dengan keputusannya, tapi dia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Sougo lakukan untuk mengubah nasibnya. Selama beberapa hari Kagura menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan melewatkan sesuatu yang besar jika tidak menghubungi Sougo. Terkadang hal seperti ini terjadi, Tom Cruise tidak akan menjadi terkenal jika saja dia menolak peran kecil di film Endless Love. Howard Schultz juga tidak akan sekaya sekarang jika tidak nekat mengambil alih kafe dengan enampuluh cabang bernama Starbucks. Ketika dihubungi lewat telepon, Sougo terdengar sudah menduga ajakan Kagura, dia menyebutkan alamat tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu.

Sepulang dari kantor Kagura naik kereta dari stasiun Kudanshita jam tujuh lewat, lalu turun di stasiun Inaricho. Setelah berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit, Kagura sampai di kafe Byron Bay yang berada di Nishiasakusa, Taito. Kafe itu diapit dua bangunan lain yang lebih besar, gedungnya kecil dan bercat biru cerah. Terdapat banyak papan promosi menu di depannya. Temboknya yang tampak membosankan dilukis dengan gambar-gambar yang mengingatkan Kagura pada pantai dan musim panas. Itu merupakan kali pertama Kagura mendatangi kafe itu, dia tidak terbiasa mendatangi kafe yang dimiliki dan dikelola oleh orang asing seperti Byron Bay. Di dalam, nuansa pantai dan Barat-nya bahkan lebih kental daripada di bagian luar, tembok di dalam gedung itu juga dilukis dengan gambar bunga-bunga yang biasa Kagura temukan sebagai corak bikini seperti _hibiscus_ dan dahlia. Selain pemilik dan pekerjanya, di dalam kafe itu juga dipenuhi turis asing. Kagura takjub, merasa seolah-olah dirinya tidak lagi berada di Jepang.

Salah satu wanita pekerja kafe yang juga bukan orang Jepang tersenyum pada Kagura dan dengan ramah memintanya untuk masuk. Kagura membalas senyumnya, dia mengamati seisi ruangan; belum menemukan Sougo di sana. Pria itu belum datang padahal Kagura sendiri sudah sedikit terlambat dari jam yang ditentukan. Kagura berdecak, lalu memilih kursi kosong yang ada di pojok dalam ruangan. Kagura duduk membelakangi tembok, dia memesan lima piring omelet spanyol dan jus apel. Limabelas menit kemudian, Sougo datang. Tanpa lebih dahulu celingak-celinguk mencari, dia segera menemukan Kagura.

"Tidak kusangka kau datang duluan." katanya, ketika menarik kursi di depan Kagura setelah memesan kari jamur kinoko dan _cocktail_ pada pelayan. Bukan kata-kata yang wajar dikatakan pria ketika terlambat janjian dengan wanita.

"Seandainya di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya hukum, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu." jawab Kagura dengan mulut penuh omelet.

Sougo menyeringai, "Aku bisa lebih jahat dari ini. Kau lebih suka kalau aku tidak datang sama sekali? Pikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu sebagai wanita jika aku melakukan itu…"

"Dasar Sadis! Kau sering melakukannya ya?"

"Kadang."

Kagura memutar bola matanya, lalu berdehem, "Sebelumnya…. Kau bilang kau akan membantuku menaikkan statusku 'kan?"

Sougo mengangguk, "Sepertinya bagus juga kalau bisa mengurangi populasi orang rendahan."

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara serius sedikit?"

Sougo tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah. Berapa usiamu dan apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"D-dua puluh enam, aku memasarkan kendaraan bekas." kata Kagura ragu, merasa dirinya sedang dinilai Sougo.

"Oh, menjual sesuatu," kata Sougo, nada bicaranya meremehkan seperti biasa, pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya, Sougo mengabaikan pelayan itu seolah tidak ada yang terjadi lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan."Itu paling mudah."

Kemudian Sougo memperhatikan wajah Kagura lekat-lekat, seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Kagura memindahkan pandangannya pada gelas kosong bekas jusnya untuk menghindari bertatap mata langsung dengan Sougo.

"Kau tidak seburuk kemarinan," nilai Sougo. "Tetap kayak monster sih…"

Ternyata dia memang tidak pernah mengatakan hal baik. Padahal Kagura sudah berusaha berdandan hari ini. Dia tidak mengenakan kacamata besarnya, kacamata itu digantikan oleh lensa kontak dan Kagura juga memastikan riasan wajahnya tepat, tidak berlebihan tetapi juga tidak terlalu tipis. Tentu saja Kagura tahu Sougo hanya mencari gara-gara, Kagura yakin dirinya tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Meski sifatnya kasar, Kagura berwajah mungil dan berkulit bersih. Matanya besar dan berwarna biru jernih. Dia bisa dengan mudah menjadi populer di antara pria kalau dia mau, tetapi pikiran untuk mengubah diri demi pria tidak pernah sama sekali terlintas di benaknya. Dia terbiasa terus terang dan menunjukkan emosinya mentah-mentah.

Kagura berdiri, mengambil tas tangannya yang tergeletak di kursi kosong, sengaja mengibaskannya ke kepala Sougo yang kemudian mengaduh, lalu bergegas hendak pergi.

"Jangan sembarangan, dasar Sadis! Kau tidak tahu saja kalau aku serius, aku bisa seterkenal Kyoko Fukada!"

"Aku cuma bercanda, yang kemarinan itu juga tidak buruk-buruk amat kok sebenarnya." kata Sougo, tangan kanannya menarik tangan Kagura, sementara tangan satunya mengurut pelipisnya yang terantuk sudut tas Kagura yang keras. Kagura berhenti berjalan, kembali duduk, menyelidiki ekspresi pria yang tidak berubah seperti biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum pernah menyebut namaku dengan benar dan kau belum menyebutkan namamu. Jadi aku memberimu nama kontak 'Cewek Bego' di ponselku."Sougo protes.

"Cih. Kubilang 'kan aku akan memberitahumu lain kali. Aku juga memberimu nama kontak 'Pria Busuk' di ponselku meski aku tahu namamu. Impas."

"Oh. Kau ingin terus bertemu denganku makanya selalu berharap akan ada _lain kali_?" Sougo tersenyum penuh arti.

"A-apa-apaan sih?!" Kagura setengah berteriak, tapi menurunkan suaranya ketika beberapa tamu kafe menatapnya, "Sudah kubilang, kau harus serius sedikit."

"Tidak, aku serius. Itu bagus. Maksudku, kau sebagai tenaga penjual harus sering muncul di hadapan pembeli."

Kagura mengerutkan dahi. _Pelajarannya tiba-tiba dimulai?_

"Sering menunjukkan keberadaanmu dan memperlihatkan konsistensi adalah sesuatu yang penting dalam pemasaran. Khususnya bagi orang-orang yang sudah membeli, bukannya yang belum membeli." terang Sougo, dia lalu menenggak _cocktail-_ nya.

"Yang sudah membeli?" Kagura makin bingung, dia mencomot jamur kinoko dari piring Sougo, pria itu mengabaikan.

"Itu namanya strategi marathon. Setelah pelanggan itu membeli barang darimu dan merasa senang, dia akan percaya padamu dan merekomendasikan orang lain membeli padamu. Istilahnya, _word of mouth_."

"Ah, begitu…." Kagura mengangguk, bibirnya yang mungil terkatup. Dia diam sebentar, seolah sedang menyerap baik-baik kata-kata Sougo. Kemudian Kagura terkesiap ketika pria di depannya mendadak berdiri.

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini, kau bisa menghubungiku lagi nanti." kata Sougo setelah melirik arlojinya, dia menghampiri kasir, membayar makanannya tanpa menunggu kembalian dan keluar dari kafe. Gerakannya cepat, Kagura tidak sempat protes.

Sepulangnya dari pertemuan itu, Kagura ke konbini sebentar untuk membeli beberapa kaleng bir. Dia bertemu dengan bibi tetangga yang tinggal di lantai bawah saat berada di depan gedung apartemen, si Bibi dan keluarganya adalah salah satu penganut sekte keagamaan yang suka menceramahi orang mengenai kiamat dan keberadaan neraka. Pernah suatu hari ketika sedang libur, bibi itu mengunjunginya. Kagura diceramahi berjam-jam mengenai akhir zaman oleh wanita kurus itu, kemudian Kagura berbohong dengan mengatakan dia harus pergi menemui atasannya. Kagura yang tidak suka keluar rumah di hari liburnya jadi terpaksa menghabiskan waktu di _game center_ hingga larut malam. Sejak itu Kagura mencoba menghindarinya sebisa mungkin meski mempertahankan sikap sopan. Bibi itu menyapanya lebih dahulu, Kagura memaksakan senyum.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau tampak lebih manis dan ceria hari ini." komentar si Bibi, menyertakan senyuman penuh arti. "Yang Maha Esa pasti sudah mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang spesial."

Kagura melebarkan bibirnya, tidak jelas antara menyeringai atau tersenyum kecut.

 _Tidak mungkin, tidak dengan dia._

Bibi tetangga sebelah itu memang selalu bicara hal yang aneh, tetapi komentar singkatnya malam itu terus berputar di pikiran Kagura. Di apartemennya, Kagura membuka sekaleng bir. Alkohol bisa sedikit membantunya menenangkan pikiran, dia duduk di atas _tatami_ , di depan meja kecil putih berkaki rendah. Kaleng bir yang masih berat karena isinya baru berkurang sedikit diletakkan di atas meja. Kagura memandanginya seperti anak kecil yang memperhatikan ikan di akuarium.

Ini tentu tidak baik, punya perasaan tertentu pada orang seperti Okita Sougo akan merepotkan. Okita Sougo bukan pria yang biasa dihadapi Kagura. Dia tidak suka dan tidak paham jenis yang seperti ini. Pria itu percaya diri dan suka merendahkan Kagura. Selama ini Kagura hanya pernah berkencan dengan pria-pria yang membutuhkannya dan tidak berdaya. Bukannya Kagura sengaja memilih pasangan dengan sifat seperti itu supaya dominan, hanya saja kebetulan Kagura jatuh cinta pada mereka. Kagura memang percaya kalau hidupnya kurang beruntung, termasuk dalam urusan percintaan. Tetapi bukan berarti dia akan berusaha menghindarinya. Dia tidak selemah itu.

Kali ini pun, Kagura tidak ingin menghindarinya. Seburuk apa pun Okita Sougo, Kagura akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta. Kagura memang punya kebiasaan unik, yaitu melanjutkan menonton film meski di tengah-tengah dia merasa film itu buruk.

.

.

 **つづく**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **OOC, iya tahu. Tapi lagi kepingin bikin fanfic drama sih karena lagi minim drama kehidupan/gak.**

 **Tadinya mau buat oneshot, tapi ternyata panjang dan banyak hal yang pengen gue gali. Ini fanfic curhatan sih, enggak, segala plot fiksi belaka kok tapi maksudnya ada banyak pemikiran ganjel yang gue tuangin di sini.**

 **Seperti biasa fanfic gue judulnya banyakan dari lagu, judul Kiken na Kankei (Kiken na Kankei ato Dangerous Relationship) gue ambil dari lagu KinKi Kids di album K. Salah satu lagu favorit gue, liriknya pun ambigay dan berat. Yang penasaran boleh googling. Bekla, terima kasih sudah mbaca, review akan sangat diapresiasi.**

 **P.S: hype LA Gintama is no joke, yah gue pribadi juga amat ngehype bikos aktor kesayangan gue kek Masaki S*da, Yagira Y*ya, Yoshizawa R*o, Tsuyoshi Dom*to sama Nan*o ada di sana semua. Jangan lupa nonton di bioskop mulai 9 agustus nanti yo~**


	2. Warm Gun

Wangi parfum Sougo yang mencolok—yang dulu dibencinya—kini menjadi aroma favoritnya. Aromanya lancang, tajam, dingin tapi juga menenangkan—aroma yang menyebar rasa aman. Seakan Kagura sedang duduk dengan nyaman di samping perapian sementara di luar hujan deras menubruk-nubruk jendela.

Terkadang Kagura yang kesepian sering mencium aroma yang menyerupai wangi Sougo saat berjejalan di tengah keramaian kota, hanya dengan begitu; perasaannya bisa langsung menghangat.

Pagi datang menyapa pulau Krabi sama seperti di hari-hari lainnya, tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial. Barangkali ada banyak anak sekolah atau karyawan yang mengutuk datangnya pagi karena memaksa mereka untuk bangun dari mimpi, kembali pada kenyataan, dan menjalani rutinitas. Tetapi pagi itu akan diingat Kagura bahkan ketika dia sudah terlalu tua untuk sekadar _mengingat_. Dia merekam seluruh suasana yang ada di sana, menyimpan baik-baik detail perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang. Kagura mengeraskan rahang, merapatkan dirinya lagi pada Sougo, mendekap kehangatan tubuhnya lebih erat.

Seumur hidup Kagura akan ingat betapa saat itu dia berharap waktu berhenti sehingga dia bisa memiliki Okita Sougo untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sorachi Hideaki**_ _空知英秋_ _is the original author of the_ _Gintama (_ _銀魂_ _)_ _manga, I definitely don't own anything._

 **.**

.

 **危険な関係**

 _Kiken na Kankei_

 _(Dangerous Relationship)_

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan kedua di kafe Byron Bay, Kagura jadi sering menelepon atau bertemu Sougo untuk membicarakan banyak hal. Meski banyak teman Kagura yang menggodanya soal Okita Sougo, tetapi kenyataannya sampai sekarang tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Dua orang itu hanya mengobrol atau bertengkar. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan tentang kehidupan pribadi—Sougo bahkan masih tidak tahu nama Kagura dan dia tidak lagi menanyakannya—pembicaraan mereka dibatasi hanya sampai di urusan kantor, gosip konyol selebriti, tempat makan, atau film.

Sougo juga sering memberitahu banyak tips untuk menarik pelanggan dengan cara eksentrik. Kagura menurutinya dengan ragu, tetapi tanpa diduga, cara-cara itu efektif.

Hari ini, berkat keterampilan baru Kagura, sebuah perusahaan memesan lima mobil bekas untuk keperluan operasional pabrik baru mereka.

Pencapaian penjualan Kagura meningkat dengan signifikan dibanding dengan bulan-bulan sebelumnya, membuatnya mendapatkan pujian dari rekan kantor dan atasan. Banyak juga komentar menyebalkan seperti 'wah tumben sekali,' atau 'kok bisa sih?' dan komentar itu diucapkan berbarengan dengan tawa mengejek—seolah-olah bagi mereka, Kagura terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar dan dipekerjakan kantor atas dasar belas kasihan.

"Berisik! Kalian kira aku bodoh?! Kalian segitu menyedihkannya sampai bisa kalah dengan orang bodoh sepertiku, ha, ha, ha!" seru Kagura, tidak peduli tempat. Rekan-rekan kerjanya saling bertatapan, lalu mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi mencemooh, seolah Kagura sudah gila, seakan mereka _sudah_ sangat mengenal Kagura. Kagura membanting buku _yellow pages_ ke atas meja sebelum duduk di kursinya, sengaja menimbulkan suara keras, dia bersumpah dalam hati akan menjambak rambut mereka semua sampai botak suatu saat nanti.

Kagura paham kalau dia sebenarnya tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya. Performa kerja Kagura selama ini ada di bawah garis rata-rata. Wanita itu juga meledak-ledak, ceroboh, dan tidak menganggap penting batas waktu atau target. Ada saat-saat Kagura bertengkar dengan rekan kerja atau atasan. Jika saja Kondo Isao; si Kepala Cabang yang baik hati tidak selalu membelanya karena menyukai sikapnya yang jujur, Kagura mungkin sudah kehilangan pekerjaannya. Kagura sering merasa jika dirinya tidak cocok bekerja pada orang lain, terutama di kantor yang punya banyak regulasi. Tapi Kagura tak punya banyak pilihan. Dia tidak punya kemampuan khusus yang bisa dijual seperti berbahasa asing, melukis, menulis atau menyanyi. Sementara berhenti bekerja dan kerja sambilan untuk menyambung hidup juga sepertinya terlalu berisiko. Kagura jarang bisa menabung dengan gajinya yang sekarang, mempunyai pacar tidak berguna yang kadang-kadang pinjam uang juga memperbesar pengeluarannya.

Belakangan, ketika suasana hatinya sedang buruk, Kagura akan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Okita Sougo. Di sela jam kerja, Kagura mengambil _smartphone_ , mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sougo, _'kau idiot.'_

Setelahnya Kagura sesekali melirik _smartphone_ sembari mengetik laporan di laptop, ada pesan baru yang masuk, bukan dari Sougo. Tetapi pria itu menelepon saat malam hari tiba, ketika Kagura bersiap-siap hendak pulang. Di ruang kerjanya yang sempit dan padat lampu masih dinyalakan seluruhnya meski sudah jam delapan, masih ada beberapa rekan kerjanya yang sedang beres-beres merapikan meja, mengobrol, atau berkutat menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

"Apa?" tanya Sougo segera saat telepon diangkat, nada bicaranya datar dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasa. Sougo tahu kalau Kagura belum meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya dari suara yang dia dengar. Tidak jauh dekat Kagura, ada segerombolan karyawan wanita yang bergosip sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka sangat berisik, Sougo dapat mendengar suara-suara mereka dari seberang telepon.

"Pacquiao memakai celana biru di pertandingan semalam." Kagura memberitahu, dia mengapit _smartphone_ di antara kepala dan pundak, tangannya sibuk melapisi tubuh dengan jaket denim.

"Kumatikan, ya."

"Bercanda, rasanya aku ingin mengomel panjang lebar soal orang-orang bodoh di kantor hari ini. Kau mau berubah jadi masokis dan mendengar omelanku?" tawar Kagura lantang, mengabaikan tatapan rekan kerjanya. Kagura menyeringai nakal pada mereka, lalu mengambil tas tangan kecil di kursi, keluar dari ruangan, kemudian menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan dengan wajah puas.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa menemuiku di depan kantorku," Sougo bilang, lalu terdiam sebentar, "ah, hampir lupa. Hari ini tidak bisa, kau bisa mengomeli pegawai konbini kalau mau."

"Lembur?" tanya Kagura, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia keluar dari gedung kantor yang bertingkat tiga. Ruang kerja Kagura berada di paling atas, berbagi lantai dengan perusahaan pengembangan aplikasi yang isinya anak-anak muda nyentrik. Lantai pertama gedung itu difungsikan sebagai konbini, sementara di lantai dua ada kantor konsultan pajak yang bosnya agak mencurigakan. Gedung itu berada di sisi jalan raya, cukup bising namun mudah ditemukan.

Sougo menghela napas berat. "Tidak, ada urusan penting."

"Seberapa penting?"

"Hari ini, ulangtahun istriku."

.

.

.

.

Cinta pertama Kagura datang begitu saja saat dia berusia 21 tahun—saat dia jadi mahasiswi tingkat enam. Waktu itu musim gugur, cinta pertama Kagura berperawakan kurus dan pucat. Dia pegawai _pachinko_ yang sering didatangi Kagura. Meski sering bertemu, Kagura tidak begitu ingat wajahnya, suatu hari, tiba-tiba saja dia mengajak Kagura makan malam.

Pria itu tidak jelek tapi juga tidak tampan. Pria itu penurut dan sangat sopan meski usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari Kagura. Awalnya Kagura menyukai dia karena dia tidak pernah menganggap Kagura aneh dan gila. Bagi pria itu Kagura begitu kuat dan cantik, pria itu bahkan tidak protes saat Kagura meninju wajahnya di depan umum.

Tetapi kemudian Kagura menyadari kalau dia begitu karena tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dari Kagura. Tidak ada wanita menarik yang mau mengencani pegawai _pachinko_ miskin. Mereka hanya berkencan selama kurang lebih lima bulan, Kagura sempat tinggal bersama pria itu sebentar sampai pria itu meminta putus dan berkencan dengan wanita yang menjadi kasir di _pachinko_. Wanita itu tidak cantik dan menarik, bahkan tampak seperti orang bodoh. Tetapi bagi pria itu dia adalah pilihan yang lebih baik daripada Kagura. Paling tidak, wanita itu stabil dan tidak akan menghajarnya saat sedang marah. Mereka berpisah tanpa ada pertengkaran. Pria itu menyatakan niatnya untuk menikahi si Kasir. Kagura memberi selamat, bahkan tidak merasa patah hati, pria ini sangat membosankan dan cetek. Kagura tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan pria seperti dia. Kagura bahkan berhenti menyukainya setelah berkencan selama dua bulan.

Setahun setelah itu Kagura berkencan dengan adik kelasnya di kampus. Pacar kedua Kagura ini seorang pria yang berusia lebih muda. Dia agak gemuk, penyendiri dan masih perjaka hingga berusia 20 tahun. Kagura terpaksa mengajari banyak hal, mulanya Kagura tidak berniat menjalin hubungan serius dengan pria ini. Tapi dia takut pada Kagura—tidak punya banyak teman—sehingga Kagura bisa bersikap seenaknya dan lama-lama Kagura menyukainya. Kagura juga bisa tinggal di apartemen si Pacar untuk menghemat uang. Hubungan mereka berjalan cukup baik dan bertahan hingga empat tahun. Tetapi ketika pacar kedua ini lulus kuliah, orangtuanya berhenti mengirim uang dan bilang kalau dia harus mulai mandiri. Sehingga pria menyedihkan itu mulai coba-coba meminta uang pada Kagura. Pemuda itu tidak pernah berusaha mencari pekerjaan dan terus mengurung diri, membuat Kagura tidak tahan dengannya dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada hubungan pertamanya, Kagura tidak patah hati. Sudah lama sekali Kagura berhenti tertarik pada pria itu. Kagura bersamanya hanya karena terbiasa dan ketidakbergunaan laki-laki itu membuat Kagura merasa dibutuhkan.

Pacar kedua Kagura memang merepotkan dan tidak berguna, dan lagi gara-gara dia Kagura bertemu dengan Okita Sougo. Pria mencolok yang sadis dan mencurigakan. Kagura tahu kalau dia perlahan-lahan mungkin sudah tertarik dengan pria itu sejak perjalan dari Hachioji ke Fujisawa, tapi kini perasaannya kian membesar. Sekarang ini perasaan cintanya pada Okita Sougo seolah beredar bersama darahnya dan hidup di dalam setiap napasnya. Mengetahui kalau pria itu sudah menikah membuat seluruh tubuh Kagura mengejang dan hatinya terasa sakit.

Kagura memang gegabah karena segera menyukai pria yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik. Dimana dia dilahirkan, siapa saja anggota keluarganya, lulus dari universitas mana, wanita seperti apa yang disukainya, hubungan seks pertamanya, cinta pertamanya—tidak ada yang Kagura tahu. Informasi tentang dirinya berakhir di selembar kartu nama. Dia hanya Okita Sougo, Kepala Editor di Discover 18. Pria itu tidak memakai cincin kawin, memang sulit membayangkan orang sepertinya mengenakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak terikat. Kagura pernah tergoda untuk mencari informasi soal Sougo di internet, tapi ide itu terdengar memalukan dan obsesif. Jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Tapi mungkin dia merasa begitu hanya karena patah hatinya prematur. Perasaan Kagura pada Sougo mungkin akan mendingin dalam setelah satu atau dua bulan seperti pacar-pacar lamanya. Mungkin dia hanya tidak rela karena film buruk ini berakhir lebih cepat dari dugaan—bahkan ketika dia belum melihat bagian klimaks.

 _Lagi-lagi tidak beruntung, ya._ Katanya dalam hati, dia merosot, air hangat kini merendam batang hidungnya. Sepulang kerja, Kagura memang selalu berendam air hangat agar otot-otot tegangnya rileks.

Kagura memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang memutih dan keriput karena terlalu lama terendam air, memikirkan teori ilmiah seperti apa yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa kulit manusia menjadi keriput saat terendam air.

Di luar sana hujan deras tiba-tiba turun, suara petir yang mengejutkan terdengar sahut-menyahut. Kagura bersyukur dirinya sudah sampai di apartemen sebelum hujan. Kemudian kembali memikirkan Sougo yang sekarang ini tengah merayakan ulangtahun istrinya. Hatinya terasa sakit lagi. Dia membayangkan pria itu tersenyum tulus pada istrinya—sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan pada Kagura. Pria itu pasti sedang mensyukuri kelahiran wanita yang dinikahinya, dia pasti tidak pernah menyuruh wanita itu untuk mati seperti yang sering dia lakukan pada Kagura.

"Tidak salah lagi. Kalau hukum tidak ada di dunia ini aku pasti sudah membunuh si Sadis itu."

Malam itu Kagura berendam lebih lama dari biasa, tubuhnya tidak ingin cepat-cepat lepas dari kehangatan.

.

.

.

Telepon dari Sougo membangunkan Kagura di hari Sabtu siang, dengan nada bicara tidak antusias Sougo memintanya keluar dari apartemen, _sekarang_. Kagura yang setengah sadar mengangkat kepalanya, memicing—menjauhkan _smartphone_ -nya sebentar untuk melihat jam, angka sebelas lewat dua menit terpampang di layar yang cahayanya menyakitkan mata. Kagura mengeluh. "Kenapa harus sepagi ini sih?"

"Ini masih pagi katamu?" Sougo menghela napas panjang, "bersiap-siaplah sekarang atau aku yang akan naik dan menyeretmu keluar dari kamar."

Sejak mengetahui kalau Sougo sudah menikah, Kagura berusaha mengurangi frekuensi kontaknya dengan Sougo. Kagura tidak bisa menghapus seluruh kontaknya dan hilang tiba-tiba. Sougo akan menyadari kalau Kagura menghilang tepat setelah mengetahui kalau dia sudah beristri. Dia akan tahu Kagura menyimpan perasaan khusus. Jadi Kagura harus mengeluarkan pria itu dari hidupnya perlahan-lahan tanpa pria itu sadari. Kagura tidak mengirim pesan singkat sesering dulu, mereka tetap bertemu sepulang kerja beberapa kali. Kadang Kagura mengajaknya bertemu atau menemuinya ketika Sougo mengajak, terkadang Kagura menolak ajakan bertemu—yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya—Kagura tidak perlu berbohong mencari alasan karena kebetulan Kagura sekarang jadi lebih sibuk di kantor, kini dia mulai dibutuhkan dan diandalkan oleh perusahaan itu.

Cara ini tidak aneh, ini adalah cara yang sudah terbukti dialami banyak orang dalam menjalin pertemanan. Sebagai contoh, ada banyak orang-orang yang punya sahabat di masa sekolah. Namun seusai lulus dari sekolah waktu untuk bertemu dan bertukar pesan menjadi terbatas, dan dengan hadirnya kawan-kawan baru yang ditemui di jenjang selanjutnya, perlahan-lahan sahabat lama akan terlupakan sehingga pada akhirnya status _sahabat_ berubah kembali ke tahap awal, menjadi _kenalan_ ; seseorang yang dikenal, tapi tidak punya peran spesial dalam kehidupan. Dalam kondisi ini, untuk sekadar menyapa lewat media sosial pun rasanya canggung.

Sougo akan lupa akan eksistensi Kagura. Perlahan-lahan mereka akan saling melupakan, bahkan tanpa mereka sadari.

Semua yang dilakukan bukan demi keluarga pria itu, tapi demi dirinya sendiri. Kebahagiaan orang lain tidak pernah jadi prioritasnya. Kagura hanya tidak mau ketertarikannya pada Sougo berubah menjadi obsesi. Bagaimana kalau Kagura berakhir menjadi orang menyedihkan seperti Alex Forrest di film Fatal Attraction? Kehilangan akal sehat dan menakutkan.

Kagura selama ini menebak-nebak apa alasan Sougo terus mencoba berhubungan dengannya. Dia tampak tidak tertarik pada Kagura secara romantis atau seksual, jadi pasti sebetulnya pria itu hanya senang mengerjai Kagura untuk menghilangkan stres. Tapi Kagura sendiri tidak jauh berbeda, selain karena Kagura menyukainya, ada kesenangan sendiri ketika mereka bertengkar. Perasaan Sougo tidak masalah, Kagura tinggal mengurus perasaannya. Tanpa ikatan emosional yang berarti, segalanya akan lebih mudah.

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Kagura—berusaha terdengar malas. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur yang berantakan, berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju bak cuci piring, menggosok gigi dengan cepat lalu memeriksa lemari pakaian tanpa tutup yang berada di sudut kamar—isinya berjejalan dan berantakan, Kagura mengeluh ketika teringat semua _bra_ -nya masih ada di dalam mesin cuci—belum dikeringkan. Kagura menarik tepi bawah kaus kuning longgar bersablon Pikachu besarnya—memastikan puting payudara tidak menyembul, berterima kasih pada mata hitam besar Pikachu yang berhasil menyembunyikannya. Kagura mengecek celana pendek merah mudanya, tampak oke, tidak berlubang.

"Hei, Cewek Bego!" Terdengar suara Sougo di luar sana, pintu apartemen Kagura digedor keras-keras.

"Berisik Sadis! Kau mau bikin aku diusir dari sini ya?!" omel Kagura saat melihat Sougo yang hari itu tampak santai dengan kaus polos abu-abu dan celana _jersey_ hitam panjang. "Kalau sampai aku diusir dari sini aku akan numpang tinggal di rumahmu! Aku tidak peduli kalau istrimu marah dan menceraikanmu!"

"Silakan saja, istriku tidak pernah marah. Tidak semua wanita kasar sepertimu," balas Sougo. Kagura memutar bola matanya, mendesah berat, meredakan rasa iri yang menyesakkan.

"Nah, baiklah, sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Kagura.

"Aku butuh detail tentang kehidupanmu." Sougo menjawab santai, melepaskan sepatu, mendorong pintu, menyelinap ke apartemen Kagura sebelum pemiliknya sempat berkata-kata. Dia bertingkah seolah tempat itu miliknya meski saat itu kali pertama Sougo masuk ke apartemen Kagura. Biasanya setelah bertemu, Sougo hanya mengantar Kagura sampai stasiun, Sougo juga belum pernah menemui Kagura di hari libur.

"Untuk referensi novel."Sougo menambahkan, dia berjalan lurus.

Kagura membuntuti Sougo dengan tatapan, kemudian turut masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kagura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Kenapa… Ketika dia sedang berusaha menjauhkan diri…

"Ada tokoh novel yang sedang kutangani… Dia wanita berusia dua puluhan yang tidak dewasa, tidak punya karir bagus, tidak punya ambisi, tidak punya kekasih atau teman akrab, tidak sedang jatuh cinta, dan bersifat jelek. Satu-satunya orang yang kepikiran untuk jadi referensi cuma kau," Sougo menambahkan, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh di atas _tatami_ —di depan meja kecil berkaki pendek—tubuhnya bersandar pada ranjang besi Kagura—mengeluarkan buku memo kecil dan bolpoin dari saku. "Anggap saja aku tidak ada, lakukan kegiatanmu seperti biasa."

Kagura menghampiri Sougo, menarik kerah kausnya."Kau mau menghinaku… Kau menganggap hidupku tidak ada gunanya kan?"

"Untuk banyak orang mungkin iya, tapi aku menyukai orang dengan kehidupan seperti itu," bilang Sougo. Matanya melembut, menatap Kagura lekat-lekat. Kemarahan Kagura melumer cepat seperti mentega di atas wajan panas.

Kagura melepaskan cengkeramannya, mendorong tubuh Sougo ke belakang. "Sesukamu saja." Kemudian Kagura bangkit, menghampiri lemari es satu pintu yang berada di sebelah bak cuci piring, mengeluarkan botol minuman, menenggak air dingin banyak-banyak, kepalanya jadi sedikit ngilu.

Sougo berhenti mengamati Kagura meski tetap mendengar suara-suara yang dibuat wanita itu. Perhatiannya berpindah ke apartemen 1R yang ditinggali Kagura sejenak. Tempat sempit itu semakin sempit karena tidak ditata dengan benar. Perabotnya sedikit, tidak ada TV dan rak buku. Majalah dan _manga_ bertumpuk di beberapa titik di lantai. Pakaian kotor, piring kotor, struk belanja, gumpalan tisu bekas pakai, pembalut bersih, kosmetik, dan brosur _supermarket_ bertebaran di mana-mana. Tempat tidur berangka besi berada di sudut kanan ruangan, merapat ke dinding. Lemari kayu yang agak miring tanpa penutup berdiri menyedihkan, merapat dengan bagian bawah tempat tidur. Isi lemari itu acak-acakan—menyembur keluar bagai tanaman rambat.

Bak cuci piring berjejeran dengan lemari es dan kompor, berada di dekat pintu masuk—berhadapan dengan kamar mandi sekaligus toilet. Pendingin ruangannya berfungsi cukup baik di musim panas seperti ini. Cahaya matahari juga bisa masuk dengan menembus pintu geser bertirai putih yang berada bagian utara ruangan—pintu geser kaca itu menuju balkon—tempat mesin cuci diletakkan. Selama ada matahari, ruangan itu sudah terang tanpa bantuan lampu. Sougo menuliskan detail itu di memo.

Kagura kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng bir dan sebungkus besar biskuit beras, dia menaruhnya di atas meja. Kagura duduk, beringsut mengambil _manga_ yang di salah satu tumpukan, lalu berbaring menyamping di seberang Sougo. Meja kecil menjadi pembatas jarak mereka—lengan kiri Kagura menyangga kepala—dia mulai membuka halaman _manga_ -nya.

"Kau tidak membaca buku?" tanya Sougo, yang lebih mirip tuduhan.

"Kadang baca kok, aku hanya tidak pernah membelinya. Aku tidak paham gunanya menyimpan—membaca buku yang sama berulang-ulang."

Keheningan panjang mengisi ruangan yang ditimpa cahaya matahari siang itu, lalu suara gesekan kertas memecah kesunyian sebentar-sebentar. Suasana yang paling dibenci Kagura. Mulutnya gatal ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi dia tidak boleh memperkecil jarak hubungan mereka lebih dari ini. Ekor matanya melirik Sougo, pria itu tidak menyentuh bir atau biskuit beras yang disuguhkan. Sikunya di atas meja, jari-jarinya bertautan. Dia menatap lurus Kagura. Jeritan tonggeret yang menyebalkan terdengar nyaring, mengingatkan Kagura akan adanya kehidupan di luar sana.

"Kau tidak mandi di hari libur?" Akhirnya Sougo yang memecah keheningan.

"Uh? Iya," jawab Kagura.

Sougo bergeser mendekat pada Kagura, menyingkirkan meja berkaki pendek yang menjadi pembatas mereka. "Hei,"

Kagura segera duduk, terkesiap.

"Ini," Sougo menyodorkan memo dan bolpoin, "Tuliskan seluruh kelebihanmu di sini."

"Kelebihan?"

"Kau dengar dengan jelas. Jangan bilang kau tidak punya—"

"Aku punya! Punya lebih banyak darimu tentu saja." Kagura merampas kasar memo dan bolpoin dari tangan Sougo, tidak menyesal ketika kukunya sedikit melukai tangan pria itu.

Meski bilang begitu, butuh waktu lama bagi Kagura untuk melanjutkan lagi setelah dia menuliskan 'cantik' dan 'optimis'. Menulis 'cerdas' pasti akan dicemooh Sougo, 'baik hati' juga terasa agak aneh. Kagura melirik Sougo diam-diam karena merasakan tatapan Sougo mengawasinya, pria itu menyeringai ketika mereka bertemu tatap. Dia rupanya menganggap lirikan itu sebagai sinyal minta tolong.

"Kau kehabisan ide?" Sougo merapat lagi, Kagura bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang kuat. Detak jantung Kagura meningkat. "Aneh ya. Kalau aku, pasti bisa menulis sampai kehabisan halaman."

"Tentu saja! Sayangnya aku wanita baik yang rendah hati, bukan narsis sepertimu," ujar Kagura, merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas ketika jari-jari panjang Sougo meraih beberapa helai rambut jingga Kagura, memainkannya.

Sougo menyeringai, menarik rambut Kagura, lalu berkata dengan suara rendah, "Bukan tentang diriku, tapi tentang kelebihanmu."

Pria itu tidak tertahankan. Sulit bagi Kagura untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan pada Sougo jika dia membiarkan dirinya mengikuti dorongan gairah. Dia nyaris meraih pria itu, mendekap, dan menghirup aroma tubuh khas prianya dalam-dalam. Tetapi Kagura melihat dirinya sendiri berdiri di ambang jurang kegelapan. Dia tidak akan bisa keluar lagi jika dia masuk ke dunia Okita Sougo lebih dalam dari ini, terisap tanpa ampun seperti rusa kecil yang terjebak di genangan lumpur pengisap. Awalnya pria ini memang akan bersamanya menyusuri terowongan yang menghitam, lalu perlahan-lahan pria itu akan berjalan cepat sendirian—menghilang di ujung terowongan yang bercahaya, meninggalkan Kagura dalam kegelapan dan kembali ke tempatnya hangat—tempat dimana dia seharusnya berdiri—tempat keluarganya berada. Sementara Kagura akan tetap berdiri di terowongan yang gelap dan mengerikan; kesepian, terobsesi, dan menjadi sinting.

Kagura menarik rambutnya, mundur, lalu bilang, "Aku lapar. Bisa kita makan siang di luar? Hari ini kau harus mentraktirku karena sudah merusak hari liburku."

Mata besar Sougo menatapnya, tajam. Kagura bisa melihat kekecewaan di sana. Ada secercah rasa puas di dadanya saat mendapati pria itu agak kesal. Kini Kagura tahu kalau mereka berdua saling menginginkan satu sama lain. Tapi Kagura tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun membuangnya lagi. Dia tidak akan tahan. Terutama jika Okita Sougo yang melakukannya.

.

.

.

Gerimis turun ketika mobil Sougo terparkir di area parkir Kinugawa Plaza Hotel yang berada di tepi sungai Kinugawa di Nikko, Tochigi. Dia keluar dari mobil, berjalan lurus memasuki lobi hotel. Rintik hujan yang menetes memberi corak gelap tidak beraturan di kemeja merah tuanya yang polos. Langit tampak gelap meski masih jam baru menunjukkan pukul lima sore, awan-awan berat kelabu menggumpal—menutupi matahari.

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan resepsionis, Sougo segera mencari kamar tujuannya. Dia mengetuk beberapa kali, tidak ada jawaban. Sougo menghela napas lelah, berdecak, lalu memutuskan mengetuk pintu lagi. Pintu coklat kayu yang tampak berat masih geming dengan keras kepala.

Sougo mendesis, menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki orang di dalam—dia lalu menatap kenop, berniat memutar-mutar kenop untuk menimbulkan suara berisik. Tanpa diduga pintu terbuka sedikit ketika kenop diputar, tidak dikunci, Sougo menyelinap masuk—dia segera disambut ruangan tamu bergaya Jepang luas dengan cahaya temaram kekuningan. Sougo mengabaikan ruangan menakjubkan itu, menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia bisa mendengar suara dari dalam kamar.

Ketika berdiri di depan _fusuma_ kamar tidur. Suara dari dalam semakin jelas terdengar. Suara lenguhan berat, jeritan-jeritan tercekat seperti suara kucing yang kelaparan.

Sougo menghela napas lagi. Kali ini karena lelah, dia menggeser kasar _fusuma_.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut memutih menatap sosok Sougo yang berdiri di ambang pintu, menarik bibirnya. Di bawah pria itu ada seorang wanita berambut gelap yang berbaring di _futon_ , berantakan, dan berkeringat. Keduanya telanjang, menempel seperti dua butir nasi di atas _futon_ yang berantakan.

"Kau bilang sudah terlalu tua untuk menulis naskah tepat waktu tapi kau tidak pernah terlalu tua untuk ini, ya," cemooh Sougo, melangkah masuk dengan santai seolah tidak ada hal besar yang terjadi di ruangan—seakan yang dilihatnya hanya dua orang yang sedang duduk mengobrol sambil minum teh. Sougo duduk di _tatami_ dekat _futon_."Kalau ingin memberiku tontonan, aku lebih suka yang sedikit _menyakitkan_."

"Keparat." Pria paruh baya itu mengumpat, suaranya berat dan bergetar.

Sougo menyeringai, menatap punggung telanjang lelaki yang bangkit, berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Wanita di atas _futon_ menggeliat bangun, memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di _tatami_.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sougo sudah duduk di ruang tamu bersama Matsudaira Katakuriko—pria paruh baya berambut putih yang penuh gairah itu. Wanita yang bersama Matsudaira tadi sudah pergi tepat setelah selesai berpakaian.

"Dia wanita malang yatim piatu yang harus bekerja banting tulang sambil mengurus adik-adiknya. Dia tidak pernah tahu rasanya tidur di hotel mewah jadi aku berbaik hati mengajaknya kemari." Matsudaira memulai pembicaraan, dia mengisap rokok dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskan asap. Ruangan dipenuhi aroma kuat tembakau.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan padaku. Aku bukan istrimu," jawab Sougo, "yang kupedulikan cuma naskah barumu."

"Lagi-lagi, kenapa kau—kenapa bukan Yamazaki yang datang?"

"Karena kau pasti akan bersikap seenaknya. Terakhir kali Yamazaki baru kembali ke kantor jam sebelas malam. Tanpa hasil, mabuk dan bau parfum wanita," jelas Sougo.

Matsudaira Katakuriko kurang lebih sudah menulis novel _thriller_ psikologis sekitar tiga puluh judul sejak dia masih muda, seluruhnya paling tidak mampu mendapatkan nilai delapan dari sepuluh. Dia sering bekerja bersama Sougo ketika pemuda itu masih menjadi editor. Kali ini Yamazaki Sagaru yang bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan Sougo, terpilih menjadi editor untuk novel terbarunya yang berjudul Mawar dan Matahari. Novelnya kali ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang seorang wanita keras kepala berusia sembilan belas tahun yang punya masalah dengan pengontrolan emosi. Dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah, lesbian yang baru ditinggal kekasihnya, tinggal bersama bibinya yang menderita depresi, dan bekerja sambilan di restoran cepat saji. Suatu ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berantakan yang mabuk dan berteriak-teriak di acara kencan buta, tidak satu pun pria di kencan buta itu tertarik dengan gadis perusak suasana itu. Terutama setelah gadis itu muntah di meja restoran dan menertawakan perbuatannya sendiri. Si tokoh utama membersihkan muntahan gadis itu, dan menawarkan diri untuk membawa keluar gadis itu—agar dia bisa menghirup udara segar.

Gadis itu berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, dia bekerja di perusahaan asuransi. Dia tidak punya pacar, masih perawan, kasar, malas, dan selalu mengungkapkan pikirannya dengan jujur. Penampilannya tidak begitu buruk meski tidak bisa dibilang cantik, dia hidup dengan bebas seperti burung parkit. Tokoh Utama segera merasakan sesuatu terhadap gadis itu, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat keistimewaan gadis itu, ingin menolongnya meski dia perlu menolong dirinya sendiri, dan selalu mengagumi keindahan gadis itu di setiap kesempatan. Dia mencintai gadis itu diam-diam sambil bersikap sebagai sahabatnya. Mereka jadi sering bertemu untuk makan bersama, berbelanja, bergosip, atau sekadar mabuk dan meneriaki kata-kata cabul pada pria-pria di jalanan ramai. Suatu hari gadis itu meninggal di kamarnya, polisi mengatakan kalau dia bunuh diri. Si tokoh utama tidak percaya, gadis itu sangat ceria dan tidak tampak punya masalah serius. Maka Tokoh Utama itu menemukan bukti kalau gadis yang dicintainya tidak bunuh diri—tapi dibunuh seseorang—tidak ada yang percaya karena gadis itu tidak punya pacar, tidak punya penggemar rahasia, dan kehidupannya terlalu membosankan untuk jadi korban pembunuhan yang dilakukan dengan rapi. Sembari berusaha menghadapi kesedihannya sendiri, Si tokoh utama menyelidiki sendiri misteri kematian Si gadis.

"Aku sedang cari inspirasi, Bocah Tengik. Yamazaki hanya menemaniku," gumam Matsudaira, "mungkin kau juga perlu sedikit hiburan, aku punya banyak kenalan—"

"Apa ada kesulitan?" potong Sougo.

Matsudaira menghela napas berat, menggaruk-garuk lehernya. "Tidak… Hanya saja, aku lupa rasanya…"

Sougo memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menunggu.

"Orang seusiaku, harus menuliskan rasa cinta tanpa—kautahu—di bukuku? Aku lupa rasanya mengagumi wanita tanpa memikirkan selangkangan."

 _Smartphone_ Sougo tiba-tiba berdering singkat, Sougo mengeluarkannya dari saku celana, menekan tombol perlahan. Matsudaira memperhatikan kilat gembira di mata pemuda yang mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya saat menatap layar. Ekspresi itu baru pertama kali dilihat Matsudaira meski sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun. Sougo kemudian mengembalikan _smartphone_ -nya ke dalam saku, bersikap seperti semula.

"Sayang sekali tokoh utama bukumu bukan kakek-kakek yang mudah terangsang sepertimu, ya," kata Sougo, merendahkan.

"Aku menyesal menulis tokoh utama membingungkan seperti itu, dan lagi wanita aneh yang mati itu, aku tidak paham pesonanya. Aku hanya merasa karakternya unik ketika kau mengusulkannya. Selama ini wanita korban pembunuhan di novelku memang wanita cantik menarik yang bisa membuat titit mengeras. Tapi lama-lama pembaca akan mengira tokoh novelku itu-itu saja. Aku tidak punya ide yang lebih baik, jadi aku menulis karakternya sesuai saranmu meski aku tahu kau cuma bercanda waktu itu. Aku tidak paham dia, aku bisa melamun seharian hanya untuk membayangkan pesona wanita itu." Matsudaira mengeluh, "dan aku belum kakek-kakek."

"Sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya sekarang. Kau pasti lebih tidak mau merombak ulang dari awal."

Jeda singkat tercipta sebentar. Matsudaira menarik rokoknya dari mulut, lalu mematikannya di asbak.

"Kautahu… Selain menyebalkan, kau juga jauh lebih tidak membantu daripada Yamazaki." Matsudaira berbaring di atas _tatami_ —telentang—mata tuanya memicing, mengamati susunan kayu penahan langit-langit. "Sadis sepertimu juga tidak paham cinta. Kau… Pria sinting yang cuma terangsang saat melihat wajah menderita wanita. Berhentilah menyudutkanku."

Sougo mengangkat alis, ekspresinya kosong, dia mendekati bagian kepala Matsudaira—mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku celana—menyodorkannya di depan wajah pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan lebih banyak referensi wanita _aneh_ yang tidak kaupahami itu ke alamat surelmu. Dari sisi pengagum. Lengkap," kata Sougo penuh penekanan, "kau salah akan dua hal hari ini. Pertama, kalau kau bisa sebentar saja melupakan selangkangan tuamu, wanita _aneh_ ini menawarkan pesona yang lebih banyak daripada wanita-wanita pengeras kemaluanmu. Kedua, aku paham soal cinta. Paling tidak belakangan ini."

Matsudaira bangkit duduk—menatap Sougo yang menyimpan kembali _smartphone_ -nya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Bocah Tengik," panggil Matsudaira pelan, suaranya dalam dan sedikit lebih ramah daripada biasa, "kelihatannya kau sedang mengalami hal yang merepotkan."

Sougo sudah menggeser pintu, dia berhenti untuk mendengarkan.

"Sebagai orangtua, kuberitahu…. Yang paling mengerikan di dunia selain kematian itu penyesalan." Matsudaira terkekeh.

"Tidak usah pikirkan yang tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu naskahmu. Yamazaki akan kusuruh datang lagi lusa," Sougo bilang sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Kondo Isao menandatangani surat penagihan dengan gembira. Hari ini perusahaan mereka berhasil menjual mobil tua yang sudah beberapa tahun terparkir di garasi. Kagura menjualnya pada seorang wanita muda. Kagura memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik ketika wanita muda itu menelepon kemarin sore, dan dari seberang telepon samar-samar terdengar Happiness Is A Warm Gun yang dinyanyikan The Beatles. Kagura bukan penggemar The Beatles, dan tidak terlalu paham lagu Barat. Dia hanya tahu beberapa lagu The Beatles yang populer seperti Hey Jude, Yesterday atau She Loves You. Tapi dia pernah mendengar Happiness Is A Warm Gun sekali di restoran cepat saji—Sougo bersamanya—pria itu mengomentari liriknya, katanya lirik lagu itu sebetulnya menggambarkan hasrat seksual—Kagura tertawa, dia bilang kalau sampai mati dia tidak akan tahu kalau tidak diberitahu dan tadinya berniat menggunakan lagu itu untuk pemakaman Sougo.

Wanita itu menanyakan mobil jenis apa yang pantas untuknya. Meski terdengar konyol, Kagura menawarkan VW Bettle tua pada wanita itu. Mobil itu berkondisi baik, hanya jok dalamnya yang sudah agak menguning dan sedikit robek. Wanita itu segera menyetujuinya saat melihat langsung mobil itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Kagura mengirim pesan singkat pada Sougo sekitar jam lima lewat tiga puluh, _'Pistol hangat itu membantuku hari ini, kupikir aku akan tetap menggunakan lagu itu di pemakamanmu.'_

Ketika meletakkan _smartphone_ , Kagura baru memikirkan banyak hal. Dia seharusnya mengurangi frekuensi kontak dengan Sougo meski hal itu sulit dilakukan. Setiap melihat layar _smartphone,_ Kagura akan mendapati banyak pesan singkat yang menanyakan pekerjaan, sesekali pesan dari mantan pacar yang berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar padahal selalu berujung memintanya kembali—mungkin dia kesepian atau ingin berhubungan seks. Kadang-kadang teman universitasnya mencoba memulai percakapan santai saat mereka bosan atau meminta tolong. Semua menghubungi Kagura _hanya_ ketika mereka membutuhkan Kagura. Kagura memang terbiasa tidak menggantungkan kebahagiaannya pada siapapun, dia terbiasa dibutuhkan meski tidak benar-benar diinginkan. Kagura tidak masalah dengan itu, dia bisa maklum. Sebagai manusia yang hidup sendirian terkadang Kagura juga membutuhkan bantuan dari orang lain.

Tetapi Okita Sougo memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia merupakan satu-satunya orang yang tidak membutuhkan Kagura tapi menginginkannya. Karena itu Kagura tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak berbicara dengannya.

Sougo menelepon sekitar jam tujuh lewat. Kagura tahu Sougo di dalam mobil, dia mendengar suara hujan deras menampar-nampar kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Aku tidak ingin dimakamkan sebelum melihat pemakamanmu," kata Sougo, lalu mendengus. "Jadi, _pistol hangat_ John Lennon menolongmu?"

Tawa Kagura lepas, "bisa bertemu hari ini?" tanya Kagura, langsung pada inti.

"Aku di perjalanan pulang dari Tochigi," kata Sougo, "kira-kira sekitar satu jam lagi baru akan sampai di kantormu."

"Kuharap kau akan mentraktir di restoran mahal setelah membuat wanita cantik sepertiku menunggu lama." Kagura bilang, beringsut di kursi kantornya yang berlengan—menimbulkan bunyi derit.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memakan kertas laporanmu dulu kalau lapar," Sougo bilang.

"Yah, Sadis, semoga John Lennon tidak berniat menumpangi mobilmu dan mengajakmu ke neraka."

Hubungan terputus. Waktu terasa lambat setelahnya. Perut Kagura menegang ketika Sougo meneleponnya satu jam kemudian, mengabari kalau dia sudah sampai dan menunggu di depan konbini. Kagura menuruni tangga lambat-lambat—dengan beban, jantungnya berdetak cepat, aliran adrenalin bergerak di sekujur tubuhnya. Kagura tidak tahu keputusannya tepat atau salah, dia tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Dia ingin meraih sedikit kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan meski harus melukai orang lain atau dirinya sendiri. Kebahagiaan memang rapuh seperti piring kaca dan berumur pendek. Tapi justru karena itu kebahagiaan menarik dan diimpikan semua orang.

Bulan purnama yang menggantung kesepian di langit gelap mengawasi Kagura yang berjalan cepat menuju mobil hitam yang dibasahi hujan, sepatu bertumit rendahnya berkeletuk di atas aspal. Dia masuk ke mobil. Duduk di sebelah Sougo yang tampak lelah, kemeja merah tuanya agak berantakan. Sikunya bertengger di jendela, jemari memegangi pelipis—menoleh untuk memperhatikan Kagura yang sebagian wajahnya tertimpa cahaya lemah lampu jalanan.

Kagura menutup pintu mobil, meletakkan tas tangan di sisi tempat duduk—membalas tatapan Sougo.

"Mau kemana hari ini?" tanya Sougo, suaranya rendah dan dalam.

Menghela napas, Kagura tersenyum, menarik kerah Sougo—mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pria itu—matanya tertutup. Bibir Kagura menyentuh bibir Sougo, pria itu sedikit terkesiap—tetapi kemudian Kagura merasakan kedua tangan Sougo di pipinya—jari-jarinya dingin. Ciuman itu lembut dan ragu-ragu. Tangan Kagura melepaskan kerah kemeja—lengannya berpindah melingkari leher Sougo. Keraguan telah lenyap bersamaan dengan hilangnya pertahanan diri—kecupan mereka kini dituntun gairah—saling mencari bibir satu sama lain seolah sedang kelaparan. Suara napas pendek dan kecupan bibir menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di telinga mereka. Memabukkan dan mengikis kesadaran.

"Terserah, bawa aku kemana saja, Sougo." Kagura berbisik di wajah Sougo ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Sougo merasakan napas panas Kagura di kulitnya, dia meraih tangan Kagura—menggenggamnya erat.

Sougo tersenyum. "Kau masih ingin kupanggil Cewek Bego?"

"Kagura," kata Kagura cepat.

"Tanpa nama panjang?"

Kagura tertawa. "Tidak perlu, kau cuma kuizinkan memanggilku Kagura,"

"Baiklah, Kagura." Sougo memutuskan kalau dia menyukai sensasi nama itu di lidahnya.

.

.

 **つづく**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Sebenernya lagi ngerjain skripsi. Tapi gatel pengen nulis ini.**

 **Btw gue merasa perlu info soal ini... Biarpun gue pernah nyebut Christian Grey di _chapter_ pertama, gue engga doyan Fifty Shades of Grey #gapenting. Buku ato filmnya engga pernah gue jadiin referensi BDSM karena kurang realistis dan engga ngegambarin BDSM dengan bener (maaf-maaf kalo ada yang ngidol buku/film ini). Yah, _in case_ pada penasaran, film BDSM yang _decent_ itu Secretary (2002) ato Belle de Jour (1967).**

 **Terima kasih udah nyempetin baca. Review akan sangat diapresiasi.**


	3. Firefly

Sougo lupa kapan tepatnya suara tawa lancang Kagura menjadi sesuatu yang selalu ditunggunya. Ekspresi jujur dari wanita itu lebih menenangkan daripada aroma segar kopi, wangi tubuhnya yang kekanakan lebih memabukkan daripada alkohol. Sougo juga tidak ingat lagi sejak kapan dirinya menjadi sangat kesepian jika wanita itu sedang tidak bersamanya.

Matsudaira benar, sebelumnya Sougo tidak pernah mengenal cinta. Dia tidak tahu sikap tepat yang harus dilakukan ketika sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta menghampiri tanpa peringatan. Dan ketika situasinya sama sekali tidak tepat. Sougo hanya tahu betapa jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan dan menggairahkan. Perasaan itu membuatnya seolah menjadi anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang berlari kencang di lapangan luas tanpa takut terjatuh dan merasakan sakit. Hanya ada kebahagiaan yang mengetuk-ngetuk kesadaran.

Sougo tidak pernah menyandarkan mimpinya pada seseorang, tetapi wanita itu telah menjadi impian itu sendiri. Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah menjadi seseorang yang sama lagi saat Kagura pergi dari kehidupannya. Karena itu sesungguhnya Sougo ingin waktu berhenti, dia tidak peduli jika dunia sekitarnya berubah berantakan, selama masih ada Kagura di dalam hidupnya.

"Kagura, kau tahu aku selalu bisa—" Sougo mencoba mengutarakan, dia menggigit bibirnya. Kedua mata biru jernih milik wanita itu menatap Sougo—tatapan itu _bahagia_ tetapi kilat kesedihan juga hadir di sana—ekspresi itu menyakiti Sougo lebih dari dugaannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu," Kagura berbisik, "kau harus menurut."

.

 _ **Sorachi Hideaki**_ _空知英秋_ _is the original author of the Gintama (_ _銀魂_ _)_ _manga, I definitely don't own anything._

 **.**

.

 **危険な関係**

 _Kiken na Kankei_

 _(Dangerous Relationship)_

 _._

 _._

 _Don't know why, today gets better_

 _Going gently is better than being tightly_

 _I feel that is the story of you and me_

 _Though I can't say great thing_

 _I can stay beside you, that's what I can do_

 _Though there were things that we can't understand each other_

 _It because there's a shape of love that we couldn't reach_

 _Let's continue the movie of you and me just a little longer_

 _Let's continue the movie of you and me just a little longer_

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur Fujisawa ketika mobil Sougo sampai di depan apartemen Kagura. Kagura tertawa-tawa ketika melihat Sougo basah kuyup, meski dirinya sendiri juga sebetulnya seperti kucing liar yang habis tercebur di kolam. Sougo mengangkat rambutnya yang jatuh ke wajah—menarik sudut bibirnya. Jantung Kagura berdebar liar saat Sougo mendorong wanita itu ke dalam ruang apartemen. Tubuh keduanya terasa berat karena pakaian yang basah.

Sougo mendorong Kagura sehingga pinggul wanita itu menabrak bak cuci piring lalu mencium bibir Kagura dengan kasar. Pintu apartemen masih terbuka sampai Sougo menutupnya dengan telapak kaki kiri yang masih terbungkus sepatu. Kagura mencengkeram erat punggung Sougo —seolah nyawanya bergantung pada tubuh pria itu. Jari-jari Sougo bergerak menyentuh leher Kagura kemudian menyelipkannya di antara paha dalam Kagura.

Suara hujan yang tidak beritme di luar menjadi terdengar samar, keduanya hanya bisa mendengar suara detak jantung masing-masing —tubuh dingin mereka serasa panas karena gairah.

Kagura menarik kerah kemeja Sougo saat pria itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kagura—wanita itu menuntunnya mendekat ke tempat tidur, lalu membanting tubuhnya —Sougo berada di atasnya. Bibir mereka akhirnya terpisah. Seprei segera menyerap air dari pakaian dan rambut Kagura.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Kagura berbisik, matanya terpejam. Wajahnya memerah.

"Bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya?" balas Sougo sembari membuka kancing kemeja Kagura. Kagura merasakan telapak tangan Sougo yang hangat menyentuh perutnya yang dingin.

Kagura tidak menjawab, dia hanya bisa menebak jika Sougo tidak paham maksud Kagura, atau memang itulah jawaban secara tidak langsung darinya. Tapi apapun jawaban Sougo tidak akan membuat Kagura mundur, isi kepalanya sudah penuh dengan keinginannya saat ini.

Sougo juga tidak tampak ingin menghentikan gerakan, dia dengan perlahan menanggalkan pakaian basah Kagura.

Setelah itu Kagura merasa jika dirinya bergerak sendiri atas dorongan hasrat, dia seolah ditarik ke dunia mimpi yang membuat aliran darahnya berdesir. Mulanya gerakan mereka berkesan ragu, seperti anak-anak yang mengetes kedalaman danau sebelum berenang, setelahnya mereka berdua dengan lincah saling menjelajahi tubuh satu sama lain.

Aroma tubuh Kagura yang bercampur dengan bau air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya dan desahan gadis itu membuat Sougo tidak akan bisa berhenti.

.

.

.

Di waktu lain Sougo mengundang Kagura ke apartemennya. Kagura tidak menyangka akan betul-betul dibawa ke sana padahal dia hanya bercanda ketika menantangnya melakukan itu. Sougo tinggal di sebuah apartemen 2LDK di lantai 16 di Toranomon, Minato-ku, Tokyo. Apartemen itu besar, berlantai kayu dan dinding-dindingnya putih bersih. Tidak banyak perabot di sana. Apartemen itu tampak seperti apartemen yang baru ditinggali beberapa bulan meski sebetulnya tidak demikian. Bahkan tidak ada foto yang dipajang. Kagura berbaring di sofa empuk berwarna kelabu tanpa malu-malu dan memakan permen yang berada di meja ruang tamu itu, menyalakan TV dan berpura-pura menontonnya sembari memperhatikan seisi ruangan.

"Mau bir atau air keran?" tanya Sougo asal, dia membuka kulkas, mengambil dua kaleng bir lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Dasar bego."

"Jalang." Sougo bilang sembari duduk di sebelah Kagura.

Kagura bangun dan mengambil kaleng bir dari tangan Sougo, membuka lalu meminumnya banyak-banyak.

"Mana istrimu?" tanya Kagura enteng, tapi hatinya terasa sakit saat menanyakan dan menyadari situasi yang dia hadapi.

Sougo membuka kaleng bir, menatap Kagura. "Lembur. Aku lebih suka untuk tidak membahas soal dia."

Sebetulnya Kagura juga merasa demikian. Dia mengangkat bahu, meminum kembali birnya.

Keheningan yang mengisi sejenak membuat Kagura berpikir seperti apa sosok wanita yang dinikahi Sougo. Kagura tentu sering membayangkannya, namun ketika jaraknya dengan wanita itu semakin dekat, ternyata dia juga tetap tidak bisa membayangkan. Kagura ingin tahu pernikahan seperti apa yang mereka jalani hingga sekadar foto pun tidak terpasang di tempat tinggal mereka dan Sougo bebas berselingkuh dengannya. Pria itu memang tidak pernah tampak panik, ekspresi wajahnya nyaris selalu sama. Tetapi aneh jika dia bersama wanita lain tanpa takut ketahuan sama sekali.

"Kau tahu," Kagura memecah keheningan, "Aku tidak percaya takdir."

Sougo melirik Kagura dengan ekor matanya.

"Tapi kali ini kurasa pertemuanku denganmu bukan kebetulan." Kagura bilang, bibirnya membentuk senyum pahit.

"Tentu saja." Sougo bergumam, "Kau berisik dan merepotkan, terlalu mencolok untuk diabaikan."

Kagura tertawa. "Tapi aku tidak tertahankan, ya?"

Sougo tidak menjawab.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak suka di sini. Terlalu besar, rapi…. Terasa dingin." kata Kagura.

"Ceritanya akan lain jika yang tinggal di sini itu kau, perempuan jorok."

"Berikan aku ciuman."

"Tidak ada yang bisa memerintah Okita Sou—" ucapan Sougo terpotong ketika Kagura menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sougo.

Tentu saja hidup Sougo akan lebih hangat dan berantakan jika saja dia bertemu dengan Kagura lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

Kagura dan Sougo sampai di bandara jam sembilan malam. Kagura akan naik pesawat jam sebelas nanti sementara Sougo masih punya waktu tiga hari di Thailand.

"Sebetulnya kau tidak usah mengantar segala," kata Kagura saat Sougo kembali dari toilet. Mereka menunggu di _lounge_ bandara, waktu terasa cepat dan cuaca malam itu dingin. Kagura menggosokkan kedua tangannya ke cangkir kopi panas.

Sougo menyeringai. "Aku cuma ingin memastikan kau tidak salah naik pesawat."

"Bajingan."

"Jadi… Ini adalah terakhir kali kita bertemu?" tanya Sougo, mengabaikan ejekan Kagura.

Wanita di depannya mengangguk keras, dia menatap gelas kopi panasnya—tidak menyembunyikan kesedihan di matanya.

"Aku juga sudah memblokir nomor ponselmu kok." Kagura bilang, dia tertawa kecil kemudian. Sougo menghela napas, dia memandang jauh.

Sougo tersenyum. "Kau lebih sadis daripada aku."

"Kau pasti sedih dan kesepian! Aku menunggu-nunggu Okita Sougo yang tak berdaya!" seru Kagura girang.

"Tidak, hidupku lebih tenang dan bahagia—" Sougo berhenti sebentar. "—Tanpa kau."

"Kuharap kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya." Kagura menyeruput kopinya yang pahit, tapi lidahnya tidak merasakan apapun. Jantungnya berdentum liar, hatinya terasa sakit—matanya perih karena menahan air mata. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya supaya air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Ah—hujan akan turun." Sougo bilang sambil menatap kaca di sebelah kirinya.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu malam Kagura mendapati seorang tamu tak terduga yang datang ke rumahnya. Dia seorang wanita berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan, mempunyai tulang pipi yang menonjol dan rambut hitam cepak. Giginya yang besar sedikit menyembul dari balik bibir tipisnya. Wanita itu mengenakan kaus ketat berwarna hitam dan celana jins biru tua. Wanita itu tidak bisa dibilang cantik, tapi entah bagaimana mengintimidasi.

"Selamat malam. Apa kau yang bernama Kagura?" tanya wanita itu saat Kagura tengah mengamati sosok perempuan itu.

"Y-ya. Kau siapa?" tanya Kagura tidak ramah.

"Perkenalkan. Aku istri Okita Sougo," kata wanita itu dengan memperlihatkan senyum lebar—memamerkan gigi-gigi besarnya.

Kagura menelan ludah, dia terdiam sebentar. "Kau datang buat memarahiku seperti yang ada di drama-drama?"

Mulut Istri Sougo menganga, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku kemari untuk berterimakasih padamu."

"Eh?" Kagura tidak paham dengan situasinya.

"Sebelum itu… Kau tidak ingin membiarkanku masuk?" tanya Istri Sougo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin beramah tamah dengan rivalku," jawab Kagura.

Wanita di depan Kagura itu tertawa lepas, lalu bilang, "Kau menarik. Aku paham kenapa Sougo menyukaimu."

"Aku memang menarik dan kau membosankan. Selamat tinggal!" kata Kagura sembari hendak menutup pintu, tapi Istri Sougo menahan pintu apartemen.

"T-tunggu! Aku belum selesai berbicara."

"Aku tidak paham denganmu. Maksudku, kau tidak marah padaku? Atau jangan-jangan kau cuma akting lalu memutilasiku di dalam apartemen?" Kagura mendesis.

Istri Sougo tertawa lagi, "Baiklah kalau kau takut soal itu…. Tidak, pada dasarnya pernikahan kami memang demi keuntungan masing-masing." Dia menjelaskan.

Kagura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Istri Sougo. Kagura akhirnya membuka lebar pintu apartemennya, mengedik ke arah dalam apartemen—mengizinkan wanita itu masuk ke sana.

Setelahnya, Istri Sougo berterimakasih karena sudah diizinkan masuk—dia tampak tidak peduli dengan kamar berantakan Kagura, wanita itu duduk di depan meja kecil—sebelah tangannya menopang dagu. Wajahnya yang bulat dan ramah tersiram lampu temaram kamar Kagura.

"Aku menikahi Sougo untuk memenuhi keinginan orang-orang di sekitarku. Kau tahu—sebagai wanita yang memasuki usia tigapuluhan segalanya mulai terasa sulit…. Akan merepotkan jika mempunyai suami yang punya perasaan kuat padaku dan sebaliknya," Istri Sougo memulai tanpa peringatan, "Aku kenal dia waktu kuliah dulu, dia juniorku. Dia pun sebetulnya tidak punya niat untuk menikah, tapi dia berencana akan dimutasi ke Kyushu karena masih belum berkeluarga jadi dia menerima tawaranku."

Kagura mendengarkan dengan seksama, perasaan lega dan gembira membanjiri dada Kagura. Sougo tidak pernah mencintai istrinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangka sekaligus sesuatu yang paling diinginkan Kagura.

"Kurasa, itu adalah keputusan tepat yang tidak pernah kami sesali," lanjut Istri Sougo, "Sebelum dia bertemu denganmu."

Hening sejenak.

"Kupikir Sougo tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta seumur hidupnya… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus meminta maaf pada kalian." kata Istri Sougo—menggigiti kukunya—suara gemeletuk antara gigi dan kukunya berdengung di telinga Kagura. "Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu—"

"—Cukup!" Kagura memotong, dadanya kembali terasa sesak. "Sebetulnya apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Sebaiknya—maksudku… Tolong tinggalkan Sougo demi dia, kau, dan aku." Istri Sougo bilang, dia masih menggigiti kukunya.

Tulang punggung Kagura serasa berubah menjadi es, entah bagaimana dia sudah menduga kata-kata itu akan meluncur dari mulut wanita berambut hitam kelam di hadapannya.

"Sebetulnya Sougo sudah menawarkan perceraian. Aku sudah setuju tetapi aku teringat akan sesuatu… Kautahu Sougo itu kepala editor… Dia juga pernah menjadi editor buku mengenai rumah tangga…" jelas Istri Sougo, matanya menatap Kagura. "Perceraian akan mengganggu karirnya, dan kau juga akan menjadi sorotan perusahaan dan keluarganya. Aku bisa menjelaskan ini kepada orangtuaku tapi tidak pada kakak Sougo."

Kagura mendongak, menarik napas panjang. Dia berjalan menuju pintu—raut wajahnya dingin.

"Keluar…" Kagura bilang.

Istri Sougo menatap Kagura sebentar, lalu berdiri.

"Aku bicara begini murni bukan karena punya perasaan lebih terhadap Sougo… Aku tidak ingin semuanya berantakan…"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin isi kepalaku berantakan." Kagura menjawab sinis.

Istri Sougo berjalan keluar apartemen, dia menatap Kagura lekat-lekat. "Pikirkan lagi."

Pintu ditutup. Kagura menghela napas lelah.

.

.

.

" _Ingin bertemu hari ini?"_

" _Aku ada rapat mendadak. Maaf."_

Telepon ditutup.

Kagura berbohong pada Sougo, sejak hari itu dia rasanya tidak ingin bersama siapa pun. Dia ingin sendirian. Pertemuannya dengan Istri Sougo bukan hal menyenangkan—dan sangat melelahkan. Kagura menonton di bioskop, film itu tidak begitu menarik tapi Kagura menangis. Dia tidak paham bagaimana film itu dapat mengingatkannya pada hubungannya dengan Sougo. Bukannya dia selalu memikirkan Sougo tapi hari itu rasanya kepalanya dipenuhi Sougo—tepatnya dia biasanya tak pernah mengizinkan membiarkan Sougo mengendalikan kehidupannya. Pria itu juga mungkin tidak selalu memikirkannya.

Ketika dia sedang tertekan, mungkin Sougo sedang sibuk dengan orang lain. Bahkan dia tidak ada ketika Kagura menangis di satu malam karena kesepian. Karena hubungan yang mereka jalani ini sebetulnya tidak bisa sepenuhnya digapai. Membiarkan semuanya mengalir sepertinya lebih baik dibanding menggenggam sesuatu lebih erat.

Kagura sadar dia hanya menunda kesedihan dengan mempertahankan kesenangan yang sifatnya sementara.

Persetan dengan kesenangan itu—Kagura paham apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

Ternyata memang ada yang aneh dengan Kagura di hari ketika dia menolak bertemu. Nomor ponsel Kagura tak lagi bisa dihubungi, pesan singkatnya pun tidak dibalas—Kagura juga tidak ada di apartemennya.

Ketika dia menanyakan hal ini ke perusahaan tempat Kagura bekerja, rekan kerja Kagura memberitahunya kalau Kagura mengundurkan diri bertepatan dengan hari terakhir Sougo meneleponnya. Sougo segera sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

Sejak itu Sougo terus mencoba menghubungi Kagura, dan mencari tahu setiap petunjuk dimana kemungkinan wanita itu berada. Dia kembali mengonsumsi fluoxetine yang sudah tidak pernah disentuhnya lagi selama dua tahun lebih untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

.

.

.

Jika tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, Sougo tidak akan pernah memulai hubungan ini. Ekspresinya tetap datar meski seluruh tulangnya terasa melunak dan perutnya bergejolak—dia ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di TV. Seorang wanita meninggal dalam keadaan mengerikan di dalam apartemennya karena menghirup karbon monoksida.

Dia Kagura, Kagura- _nya_ yang menyebalkan dan tidak tahu malu.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa membuat Kagura kalah selain _dirinya sendiri_.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Kagura seraya melihat jam di ponsel. Dia berdiri mengambil tasnya—beranjak meninggalkan Sougo dan kopinya yang tak tersentuh.

"Aku benci bilang ini, tapi aku harap kau bahagia." Sougo bilang.

Kagura menoleh, tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Kaki mungil Kagura bergerak lagi, dia berjalan menuju tempat Sougo. Mengecup bibir pria itu tanpa peduli kalau mereka menjadi tontonan sejumlah orang. Sougo memperdalam ciumannya, merasakan sedikit rasa amis darah karena dia menggigit bibir Kagura. Jari-jari Kagura yang dingin berada di pipinya.

"Selamat tinggal." kata Kagura.

.

.

Jika diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, Sougo ingin menukar hidupnya dengan kebahagiaan Kagura. Sekali saja. Satu kali yang kekal dan sempurna.

.

.

 _I'm coming to see you this year again, but this time my soul has become a firefly_  
 _Just wanting to be accepted, just wanting to be forgiven._

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

終わり

* * *

 **Biarpun diselsaiin dalem waktu setahun ternyata hasilnya cuma bisa begini. Endak, daku belum berumah tangga kok tapi lebih ke... mental health issue. Next time, mungkin bakal nulis fanfic yang lebih fun aja. ehe. see ya!**


End file.
